A transformed locker room
by Scorpina
Summary: Requested by XinnLajgin. A cross over between WWE and Transformers. Sam Witwicky has gotten a summer job with the WWE. But what happens when the locker room doesn't take too kindly to the newbie?
1. Chapter 1

A transformed locker room.

Chapter 1- He came.

"So… Mr.… Wit… Witwicky? Is that right?"

"Mr. McMahon, you can just call me Sam"

"Sam, good idea. I know the boys in the back would have too much fun with this name. So are you certain you want to do your intern ship here at the WWE?"

Vince McMahon sat before a youth who was determined to make up for some apparent lost time in school. He was going to take an internship in broadcasting, free labor in Vince's mind. "Sir, I am willing to do just about anything, on one condition. I use my own car. No rental cars or anything, oh… and don't have the wrestlers go near it"

This took back Mr. McMahon in an instant, never had he come across someone so possessed by their car, not unless they were in character of course. "Uh, that you would have to take up with the locker room. And I must warn you, if you do tell the Locker room of this… condition. I warn you, some take it as a challenge and invite to do something you won't like."

Sam only smiled. "Oh I am not worried about my car sir… it's them!" he stated bluntly.

Sam rose from his chair as he shook Vince's hand and left the room. Vince was rather taken back to what the young man said to him, he's more worried about the locker room than his car? What the hell does that suppose to mean?

Meanwhile.

"Look at that boys, it's she a beaut!"

"Nice paint, no scratches, no rust. Nothing, pristine!"

"It's a he"

Randy Orton and Legacy were outside admiring the car in the back parking lot. Their attention turned to the owner who announced the car was a he, not a she. "Don't mean to be technical or anything, you know…"

"No, totally understandable. How about letting me take it for a spin?" Orton asked.

Sam's face cringed, as he gently turned down the legend killer. He tried to pawn off that his car was very temperamental and doesn't allow just anyone to get behind the wheel. Orton on the other hand was thinking. 'It's a goddamn Camaro! Not a state of the art, one of a kind car.' If it were a chrome hummer, he would understand. But it was a damn Camaro!

He watched bitterly as Sam drove away, Orton was quickly joined by the likes of the Undertaker and the hardy boys.

"What the hell is your problem?" Taker demanded of the legend killer.

"The punk ass kid wouldn't let me try out his car! It's a Camaro! Nothing important about it." He stated.

Taker however looked to Orton with an unimpressed look. "Are you really surprised the kid wouldn't let you drive his car? Orton, with your track record!" the Deadman announced.

"Yeah, remember what happened the last time…" Jeff announced.

Orton however was quick to silence Jeff Hardy. "I think the kid is stuck up"

"Then what the hell are you going to do about it?" questioned the Deadman.

"Well, you could have him do what you made Jeff and I do when we first came to the WWE" Matt announced. All eyes turned to Matt as he explained the little 'test' that the Undertaker and JBL put them through. One was to chuck a beer at a speed sign. Yet when they failed to do such a thing, their second task was to stick tooth picks into the keyholes of a guy no one liked in the locker room. "But I think Rhodes and DiBiase are the ones to do that!" Matt added.

There was a smile on the face of Orton as he turned to his two friends, both men looked pale as Taker rolled his eyes. "I'll get the toothpicks," he muttered. On the inside though, Taker was smiling.


	2. Chapter 2 Sam talks too much

Chapter 2- Sam talks too much.

"Whoa, I can't believe it. I am carpooling with you guys! You know this is awesome and I didn't think you would fit!" stated Sam Witwicky.

In the back of his car sat Kane who was as comfortable as a snail in a saltshaker. "Yeah, why the hell did I have to sit in the back? Ray, you're shorter than I am!" protested the big man.

"You lost the game," Ray said with a smile on his face.

"I have never heard of rock, paper, scissors, lizard, Spock! I am not a Star trek geek!" Kane growled lowly.

"Oh man, you guys play that game! That is so retro! I use to love Star Trek!" Sam was talking a mile a minute. He explained how he got the job with the WWE and also his super hot girlfriend in which he was so interested in showing the guys, he took his hands off the steering wheel to search for the photos he kept and failed to look at the road. The car kept straight and narrow as Sam continued to search, Kane all the while was screaming at him to keep his eyes on the road.

"You're going to crash you damn moron! Ray! WHEEL!" Kane screamed as the car began to swerve in the lane. Just then Sam found the photos, and yet he refused to turn around as he showed Kane the photos. "Wicky! WHEEL!" he kept screaming at him. Yet Sam refused to turn around until Kane acknowledge that his girlfriend was hot. "Ok, I would do her, she's hot now watch the goddamn road!"

Sam smiled as he turned back around and took control of the car again. Kane had never looked paler in his life as Ray Mysterio was silent for the rest of the ride to the new arena. They arrived in a few hours. Kane fell out of the back seat kissing the ground and crawled away from the driver from hell. Ray Mysterio turned to Kane and announced. "Next time, we walk!"

"Next time, we keep our yaps shut about the Deadman's driving" Kane muttered as he went into the arena and searched for a place to rest. However the Undertaker passed him and noticed how pale Kane looked.

"You ok? Or did you watch Silence of the Lambs again in the dark?" he asked.

Kane shook his head as he tried to find the words to speak. Just as he opened his mouth, he was quickly to tighten his lips as no words came out. He did this for a few minutes more until he was finally able to stay. "Witwicky, is a mad man, with a death wish!" Before he found a locker room to rest up in and regain his nerve.

Taker was puzzled as he walked into the catering room where Ray Mysterio told the story of Sam driving down a high way, with his hands off the wheel rummaging through stuff to show Kane a picture of his girlfriend. All the while, Sam kept his foot on the gas. "I swear we are lucky to be alive and not strike down anything. Hell there was a rabbit up ahead and somehow his car avoided it!" Ray explained.

"That sounds like a load of crap Ray!" announced Chris Jericho.

"It's true, Kane's as pale as a sheet right now. Remember the time he had that puke virus?" Taker asked aloud as every head turned to see him speak. When everyone nodded, recalling the violently ill monster from the week all wished to forget. "Well, he's paler than that" Taker explained as everyone gulped their pride and unable to believe their own ears.

"And it takes a lot to get Kane that nervous, hell he's carpooled with the Undertaker more times than anyone can count… no offence deadman," muttered Jeff Hardy.

"Apparently, my driving doesn't seem that bad, for he's never walked out as white as that"

"Perhaps this Witwicky kid just needs some proper driving lessons?" stated Matt Hardy.

"As if anyone of us here have the qualifications to teach him how to drive!" laughed Ray Mysterio.


	3. Chapter 3 the odd car

Chapter 3- the odd car.

For the rest of the day, the guys kept staring at the Camaro. For a kid, the car was brand new, not a scratch on it or anything. "How the hell did he afford it?" asked Randy.

It happened to he a super show occurring for the superstars. Word was quick to spread about Kane's weak stomach, but the fact that Sam was so careless when it came to driving his car worried the others. "If he's going to treat it like crap then he doesn't deserve it, it's all I can say" announced John Cena as he took a closer look. He found a small scuffmark on the side and buffered it out with one of his sweatbands. "It's a lovely thing though"

"Yeah, but I don't like his style of driving it" announced the Undertaker. "He's going to get someone killed"

"Coming from the man that does wheelies in a snow bank and believes they are a snow plow in the middle of a Canadian winter?" John stated with a smirk. Taker however glared at Cena and rolled his eyes to him just as the Hardys came out. They were arguing with legacy and announced. "If we had to do it, you have to!" stated Matt Hardy.

"Yeah right, you know who are dads are!" Cody snapped back.

Taker however solved the argument and demanded which of the tasks Legacy had completed without the assistance of Randy Orton. They confessed they had not done any of the tasks at hand, therefore Matt announced they had to do what he and Jeff did to earn their stripes. Taker agreed. "Just because you're a second generation brand of superstars, doesn't make you immune," he stated to the two boys. "Now, what to do with you?"

"I still say toothpick the car!" announced Orton. "I mean if this kid is going to treat it like crap…"

John Cena however disagreed. "I don't think that's a wise course of action. I mean sure it's funny for a while, but it's a car man! How can we lecture the kid on treating it like crap when we're the ones sticking toothpicks in the key holes?"

"Yeah, I mean if any one did that to us, you know we would all be extremely pissed" stated the Deadman. "Not to mention, if we ever need help and this kid is the only one with wheels…"

"I still say toothpick it!" Orton stated. "Come on boy, I know where we can get some" as Legacy left, John did one more look around the car as he examined the look of the car.

"You got to admit, with the way Kane stated that Witwicky drove the car. It's still in one piece. Let me check under the hood" He popped the hood and looked over the car on the inside, he smiled and nodded to the parts as all were in pristine condition.

"HEY!" John and Taker turned along with the Hardys saw Sam Witwicky coming out from the back. "Are you messing with my car?"

"Easy boy scout, we're just checking it out" Taker called aloud. "It's a beaut, but we heard you drive it like a maniac. You scared the piss out of Kane"

Sam shrugged his shoulders and explained his car seemed to have a mind of it's own. He joined John Cena's side as they looked under the hood. John found a small leak and suggested that he have a closer look at it. One of the bolts under the hood was loose. "If you like, I can fix it up, no problem, if you don't mind…"

The youth shook his head and announced it was cool with him as he kept staring back at the car, almost waiting for it to do something. Taker observed Sam closely and knew the kid was hiding something as John went into the arena to get some tools. "You seem overly protective about this car," he announced and scratched his beard. The Hardys knew the sign. Taker was playing detective. All his senses were on full now as he waited to hear the response from the young Witwicky.

However, Sam insisted it was because it was his first car. All men get protective of their first set of wheels. "I had my first kiss in here, and picked up the girl of my dreams in it. But sometimes, the car really does have a mind of it's own. But it's the way I like it, it's got personality!"

Taker walked around the Camaro and inspected it closer, he swore he heard things inside of it moving, behind the doors and in the trunk. As if it were alive. Cena came back as he went under the hood once more and tightened the bolt after he gave it a good cleaning. Covered in grease and oil. John smiled as he showed Sam he wasn't there to mess with the car. "See, that part there would have sucked the gas right out of the tank, not to mention let the oil flow like a tap." The moment John closed the hood of the car did Taker swear the radio suddenly turned on. It played Alanis Morissette's song 'thank you' but just the thank you part over and over again.

"You play depressing chick music in your car?" Taker questioned.

"Odd, it shouldn't work without a key" announced Matt Hardy.

Everyone nearly forgot he was still standing about with his brother Jeff. They were on the other side of the car looking in to see what the Deadman saw. Sam however went into nervous stammer mode and explained that was the catch in buying the car, a defective CD player. "My girlfriend left her CD in there, you know, chick music and what not…" he gave a forced, nervous laughter as he slowly backed away from the vehicle and went into the arena.

Taker however looked inside on the dashboard. "The car didn't come with a CD player," he announced to the Hardys and Cena. "It has an Ipod adapter, and a radio but no CD"

"There's no Ipod in there" called Jeff.

"So where the hell did the music come from?" John Cena asked aloud.


	4. Chapter 4 The lock picks

Chapter 4- The lock picks.

As the Supershow occurred, none knew Randy Orton and Legacy were about to seek out the thrill of tooth picking Sam's car. That was until the Undertaker saw them slithering about back stage. He was still written off the storylines, but stuck around to assist any of the new up and coming kids who were the next stars of the WWE. As of late, he found himself drawn more to the Hart Dynasty. The Harts always had a close place in his own, and he wanted to see the family succeed. But he knew the three were well trained by their fathers and family members to know the ins and outs of the business. He just finished observing a match with David and pointed out areas of improvement, Natalya agreed but also expressed her own observations on the Undertaker. He smiled as she was right about his need of improvement, but also reminded her. "I'm an old man, nothing bends the same way as it use to"

When he walked out, he just caught the foot of Randy Orton turning a corner to head for the back of the parking lot. Kane had observed the same thing from the other side of the hall. The brothers met and wondered what they were up to and trailed the three youths to the back lot. They kept silent until they saw Legacy in the parking lot where Sam Witwicky's car laid in wait. Orton gave out the command as if they were in the ring, ready to attack a wrestler. But it was a car, which started to worry Kane. "Sometimes, I think Randy takes his job a little too seriously" he whispered to the Deadman.

"You noticed that too?"

The two men just watched and waited, they weren't alone as John Cena finished his match with Triple H and came to see what Kane and Taker were looking out at. The three men were silent as Legacy, armed with tooth picks were ready to do their dastardly deed.

It was when things grew very strange. Cody tried to stick a toothpick into the passenger door on the front of the car when the horn suddenly wailed. He dropped his toothpicks and found himself picking them up off the ground. Ted just got one into the keyhole when the door suddenly opened, slamming him hard into the thigh and forced his weapons to the ground. "What the hell is going on with you two!" demanded Orton as he was working on the back trunk. In his brief distraction, the trunk door opened suddenly, sending Randy back and forced him flat on his ass.

Kane snickered to the while thing as Taker knew the car wasn't normal. The doors began to act out as Kane went to grab his camcorder from his bag. He recorded the doors opening suddenly and slamming against the thighs and asses of legacy, a car beat down as Kane announced it to be until Legacy ran. Taker however wasn't convinced to the sight and went to investigate himself. He looked over the car and knew there should be damage done to the doors. Three solid young men wouldn't leave a car in mint condition, and yet he did his inspection all the while the radio played Denise Lery's song 'I'm an asshole'.

Taker circled the car once and noticed the windows were rolled down to where he stood. No matter where he turned the car would do something odd to catch his attention. He leaned closer a few times for a closer look. "You hear me don't you?" he asked of the car.

Kane and the Hardys were getting creped out by the Deadman and begged him to stop talking to the car. "Mark, that's just plain weird" Kane announced out of the blue and stopped recording.

"Yeah, you expect Kane to do that when he's gone off his nut" Jeff explained.

"Yeah…. HEY!" protested the big red Monster.

John Cena however was quick to explain that he had been under the hood of the car, there was no hydraulics that could have forced the doors to open in the manner that they did. It was something he had never seen before.

Taker however dismissed their worried tones and stated that the car wasn't what it appears to be. Sam Witwicky was quick to come out to investigate when he noticed the five men standing about. "What happened? Is everyone ok?" he asked.

"Fine, question is, your car seems possessed, a mind of it's own as you explained." Taker announced. "Question is, what aren't you telling us Witwicky?"

Taker had given the tone that made every grown man gulp his pride before the Phenom. The tone of a scolding father and yet, he knew when one wasn't telling the truth. Sam kept stuttering over his words and yet nothing coherent came from him. "Sam, It's cool man, we won't force the issue" John announced as he came between the Undertaker and Witwicky. "We're just concerned someone jacked out your car."

Sam regained his mobility of his lips and thanked John for understanding. The two men turned and went into the arena once more as Kane stood at the side of the Deadman. "You could kill a man when you give them that look"

"What look?"

"This one!" Jeff did his best to try and imitate the glare, yet only found himself getting laughed at by Matt.

"No, it's more like this" The two began to have a stare off as Kane stated that the glare was one that would make a grown man cry.

"I prefer to call it the 'basilisk glare' people tend to freeze when you stare at them" Kane whispered as he began to record the Hardy's staring content…


	5. Chapter 5 The ranting Orton

Chapter 5- The ranting Orton.

"I want that car impounded!" demanded Randy.

"Crushed into a cube!" stated Cody.

"At least scratched!" hissed Ted.

Vince was having one of those nights where the wrestlers were making some outrageous demands. This was talking the cake. Legacy went into details as to how Witwicky's car was beating the hell out of them as Orton claimed it was trying to kill him. However Vince wasn't believing a single word coming out of the mouths of the three. He knew they didn't like Sam and were looking for a way of getting him out of the WWE. But Orton insisted that he was behind it. "Come on, you listen to Batista! Why won't you listen to us?"

"Wait… KANE!" Cody announced as he rushed out the office and searched for the Big Red Monster. He found him outside, sitting on the hood of the car that recently kicked his ass as he kept his camera focused on Matt and Jeff Hardy.

"What the hell is all of this?" demanded Cody.

"They're having a contest, staring contest. No interruptions" Kane announced as he zoomed in on Jeff who didn't even flinched. "Hey… Jeff. What do you get if you win?"

No answer came from the Hardy Boy. Kane however was running out of room on the camcorder hard drive. "Damn it, one of you blink!" he demanded.

Kane's answer came in the form of the car, a loud honk that forced him to fall flat on his ass. "Son of a bitch!" he hissed that forced both Hardys to blink and end the contest. But then the brotherly argument began.

"You blinked first!" snapped Jeff.

"No, you did!" replied Matt.

Kane rolled his eyes as he finally turned off his camcorder and went inside since Cody was dragging him by the arm to Vince's office. Kane had walked in on Legacy telling Vince that they were beaten up by Sam Witwicky's car. "He has video proof!" Cody announced.

Kane gave Vince the camcorder and looked over the video, he paused as he looked to Kane oddly. "Cody, the only thing on this camcorder is the Hardy Boys staring down one another… that almost looks like Taker's 'you're hiding something on me' glare!"

"Wait… what!?" Cody took the camcorder and looked in the camcorder. There was no footage of the car beating up legacy. Kane himself was shocked as he swore he recorded the beat down. But it was true. The only part he had was the Hardy Boy stare down.

"Hmm, oh well" Kane muttered. "I guess we will have to wait for next time"

"Wait, next time? So you saw the whole thing?" Vince demanded.

"Saw what?" Kane asked when he realized he was being dragged into the conversation. There was an awkward silence as Kane cleared his voice. "Uh… what were you guys talking about?"

Vince rolled his eyes as he sat down in his chair and dismissed the men from the office, he didn't need any crazy stories at the moment. Legacy however glared at Kane, the moment they walked out of the office, Orton demanded. "Why the hell didn't you say anything?" he demanded.

Kane tried to find the words as he found what he was going to say. "Well, do you think Vince would have believed me either way?" he questioned Legacy. "Second of all, do you really want me to say anything? I mean, trying to mess up a guy's car that didn't do anything to you?"

Orton soon realized that Kane was right, a double-edged sword was against his neck, have Kane tell the truth, or face the consequences of trying to mess with another man's car. "Didn't think so" He turned to leave and walked down the halls to the Hardy's still in the back. They paused as they turned to the car as they heard the radio kept playing aloud from within it.

"What's going on now?" Kane questioned.

Jeff began the conversation as he told Kane that the radio keeps playing music at random, almost like it was trying to speak. "It goes from one thing to another and yet… it doesn't stop. It almost sounds like a complete sentence!"

Matt agreed with his brother as he tried to explain to Kane that the car was messed up and should be taken into a dealership. "It's just going to drain the battery."

Next thing the three men heard was Disturbed blaring through the radio, playing only the beginning part with the swears. "I think the car just called us mother fu…"

"Jeff, no need to repeat what the car says" Kane said gently to the young Hardy Boy. "Maybe it's best we leave the car alone"

"Good idea" the Hardys announced at the same time. As they turned to leave, Kane swore the car moved at one point. Maybe the Deadman wasn't so far off in believing there was more to the car than meets the eye.


	6. Chapter 6 The crazy drivers

Chapter 6- The crazy drivers

As the show finished up that night, there was talk about carpooling once more. Kane and Ray opted to go with someone else, yet Sam insisted they drive with him. He insisted that Kane could have the front. "Well… I don't know…" Kane muttered.

"I'll go with you" called John Cena. Somehow, Cena managed to convince Kane to still carpool with Witwicky. Sam smiled as he announced he would get the car ready. Kane however glared at Cena.

"What the hell am I listening to you?" he demanded aloud.

"Because, no one can refuse Cena" John laughed as he gave Kane a playful slap to the arm. "Come on, he's not a bad kid!"

Kane's lip curled as he grabbed his bag and met Sam outside. The car was revving and raring to go. Kane climbed into the front seat as John took the back and sprawled out a little. He couldn't believe how much roomier it was, normally he had to contort himself to fit into the back seat of any vehicle. Sam got his things into the trunk and began to drive off towards the next city. Kane and John decided to catch some sleep before getting to the next hotel.

Sleep wasn't going to come easy.

As they drove and the empty stretch of high way, Sam kept his eyes on the road, yet noticed someone was tailing him, a little too close for comfort. "I don't like the look of this, not now! Please, not now!" he muttered.

He didn't realize Kane heard him and opened his one eye to see in the view mirror against his door. There was a police car, their lights blaring. Kane woke up completely and told Sam to pull over. "I doubt it's anything" he muttered. Kane looked to the rear view mirror as Sam slowed down the car, the police car had slowed down as an officer came out of the car. Sam sighed with relief to see it was just a regular police officer emerge and approach the window.

The office looked into the window and noticed John Cena and Kane sitting in the car. "Oh wow, you're Kane aren't you!?"

Kane nodded as he smiled to the officer and was glade to sigh an autograph. Same with John despite he was only halfway coherent. The officer apologized for pulling Sam over and explained that the taillight was acting up. But nothing serious as he did a double-check. The light somehow corrected itself as the officer sent them on their way. Sam let out a sigh of relief as he continued down the highway. "What's wrong? Never been pulled over by a cop before?" Kane asked.

"I have!" Sam replied. "Just not the ones you would want to be pulled over by…"

They made it to the hotel at four am. Kane checked in with John as he went up to his hotel room. Sam tried to check in but found the boys had pulled a prank and canceled his reservation. "Damn! Where am I going to sleep now!"

John Cena was already sharing a room with Randy Orton. Kane's roommate was to be Edge, but since then, he has gone solo on hotel rooms. With a sigh Kane told Sam as long as he split the bill. He could room with him, Sam smiled as he rushed out to his car and grabbed his bag. Kane brought him up to the hotel room. Sam rushed to the closest bed and leaped onto it like a child. He laughed as to how big the bed was, but was instantly silenced when Kane laid on his and found it still too short for his liking. Sam sat up on the bed and stared at the Big Red Monster. "The guys don't like me, do they?" he whispered.

"They got issues, that's all." Kane replied. "Besides, it's your car that freaked out Legacy. It kicked their asses!"

Sam smiled. "Yeah, wouldn't be the first time…" Sam paused as he suddenly rose from the bed and went to the window. He noticed his car outside of the window. "I'll be right back" He rushed out the door and went to the elevator. Kane however was curious as to what got him so spooked and decided to trail Sam. Kane took the stairs and chalked it up to his cardio work out for tomorrow, when he reached the lobby, Sam rushed out to the parking lot. Kane gave chase, he passed the lobby doors and looked outside, at first he could see Sam. He heard his voice as he tried and listen for him. He trailed the sound to around back, Sam was talking to his car of all things.

"Look, I got a little freaked, It could have been one of them you know?" he said aloud.

Kane nearly dismissed Sam's odd antic until he heard an unusual sound. Gears turned and altered as the metal of the car mounted upward and turned into a robotic man. "Holy crap…." Kane muttered, not realizing the robot heard him. Sam turned and came face to face with a bewildered Big Red Monster….


	7. Chapter 7 the odd apology

Chapter 7- the odd apology.

Kane came out into full view of the robot that turned from a car. Sam was nervous as he saw how bewildered Kane was and tried to make sense as to what he was staring at. "Wha… I mean… really?" Kane managed to stutter out.

The robot turned down to Sam. "Do I kill him?"

"NO!" protested Sam and Kane.

"I won't speak a word of this, I swear! But I do apologize for my… actions… in the car" Kane muttered as his face flushed red.

"Actions?" Sam asked. "Did you fart in the car and blame it on Ray?"

"Yeah…."

"Gross!"

"I said I was sorry! But.. how do you have a car… that's a robot?" Kane asked.

He watched as the robot changed back into the car just as some of the other guys arrived to the hotel. Taker had climbed out of a large truck along with Chris Jericho and the Big Show. Taker approached the two and looked them over as the car settled and no longer heard the gears and metal alter form. Kane smiled nervously to the Deadman. "What the hell are you two doing back here?" he asked.

"Sam was just explaining to me about his car. You know, I've been considering getting a new one…"

"Kane, you could hardly fit your ass in it. Why the hell would you want a Camaro?" Taker questioned.

"Uh… Oh look at the time, I got to go!" Kane quickly made his exit as he tried to forget what occurred that night. Since when the hell do cars turn into robots? Not to mention since when has technology become that advanced? He was silent as he went back to his hotel room, he caught the elevator that had Big Show and Jericho heading up to their rooms. He said nothing as Show smiled down at Kane.

"You look white as a ghost"

"Yeah… had a good scare is all…"

"Scare? Where you watching silence…" questioned Jericho.

"NO" Kane snapped. "I grew out of that movie anyway"

"So what scared you?" asked Chris and Show.

"Raccoon" Kane lied.

It caused the two men to snicker aloud as they walked out of the elevator, he growled lowly to himself for having to lie like that. But it was only worst when his cellphone ranged. He was sent a text message from the Deadman. 'We talk NOW'

Kane gulped his pride as he realized the Deadman was close to discover what was occurring in the locker room!


	8. Chapter 8 The deadman knows

Chapter 8 The deadman knows.

Kane made his way back down to the parking lot where Taker stood before Sam and his car. Kane was silent as he stood next to Sam. Taker however looked rather upset. "You boys better spill it to me, what the hell are you hiding?" demanded the Deadman.

Sam stuttered for a good five minutes until a large transport truck came into the parking lot behind the Undertaker. It was blue with painted flames on the side, lugging behind one of the production trucks. Sam was speechless as he tried to get past the Deadman. Taker however pushed him back beside Kane. "I want answers boy"

Kane felt if he held the secret any longer, he would burst. "Sam's car is a robot!" he blurred out.

Taker turned and glared at Kane as Sam looked on shocked and upset to Kane's sudden loose lips. "What!?" demanded the two men.

"His car is a robot, stands nearly to the third floor of the hotel" Kane confessed as he was embarrassed to say so.

Taker however gave a crooked smile. He snickered before he broke into a fit of laughter. "Kane, Sam. What the makes you think that I would believe that load of crock!?" demanded the Undertaker.

Sam was stunned as was Kane, he told the honest truth. Sam began to laugh aloud and give Kane a playful punch in the arm. "Oh yeah, he's such a kidder!" Sam said through fits of nervous laughter.

Kane however found he couldn't even force a laugh, even if he tried. Taker let the two be for now, he had another hunch to persue.

Later that night….

Taker was in the back parking lot, staring at the large transport truck with the painted flames on its side. He said nothing as he did his check around it, only to know it wasn't as it seemed. "You do realize I know you're real. Kane's not one to be flapping his gums around and making a fake story" he announced.

The truck disconnected from the load as it pulled out and transformed before him. The robot was large as it stared down the Deadman. "Not many know of us, let alone see through our disguise. How did you know?"

Taker smiled. "No kid like Sam could afford a car like that is one thing. Second, it did stuff not all cars can do. The self driving thing was one, I saw it on the move one night. I like to stay up…"

"What do you want from us? We must keep Sam protected" the truck robot explained.

Taker smiled as he scratched his beard in thought. "Well, now that you mentioned it. Which one of you is the fastest?"


	9. Chapter 9 The Deal

Chapter 9- the deal.

Three weeks later, Somewhere in Texas.

They gathered on the same corner, and it always came by his out. This time, the Undertaker was ready for them. Time and time again he dealt with kids street racing on his street, thinking no one would get hurt and it was all in good fun. Yet the Undertaker had a young family to think about, he wasn't about to let some punk kids make his streets unsafe, especially when they began to race in broad daylight.

He waited for them this time about, and they came in drove, laying down their money to see who could go the fastest. Taker however approached the group, who stared at him as a crotchety old man about to ruin their fun. "What the hell do you want old-timer?" demanded a youth.

"How much are you putting down?" he asked.

The kids were stunned to say the least, the old man wanted in on their fun. "Depends on what you got… get it, Depends! You'll be wearing those when we drive!" snickered a blond girl.

"Cute. Look, I like the 'go big or go home' type of bets. You got enough in your pockets and whatever is tucked between your legs to take me on?"

This got the fires boiling among the racers. "What are you after old man?"

Taker smiled. "One race, winner take the street. You win, you get the street and I won't call the cops and I'll side ten grand your way. You lose, I don't see your punk asses here again. And I clean you out."

The smiles only widened on the teenagers who figured it was an easy bet. They shook on it and figured he would pull up in a beat up old car. "I know that guy, it's the Undertaker, a wrestler. He drives a Harley" muttered one of the teens who tried to look like Eminem.

"We'll run him off the road, give grandpa there a scare he would never forget!" stated another.

But all mouths were suddenly shut when the Undertaker rolled his car onto the road. A SSC Ultimate Aero, a bright blue that glistened under the stars. Taker hopped out of the car as he looked at the astonished faces. "Now then, let's race. All the way to the end of my property line, which is down the road, you turn and get back here, first one back, wins."

"Whoa, old man. You sure you want to race in that thing? It would be a damn shame to have something… happen… to it" snickered the blond chick.

"Darlin' I've scratched more cars than you have getting any" Taker snapped back. I brought the drivers' aggression out as they all piled into their cars. The engines revved as the blond singled for them to go. However, the boys weren't going to follow the rules. Taker knew that, but had a secret weapon. He rolled his window up and looked to the dashboard, taking his hands off the steering wheel. "They're going to play dirty Bee. You know what to do"

Taker watched as the cars flew by before the blond gave the signal for everyone to go. He expected that, but smiled as the car took control and began to speed down the highway. Taker had arranged it with police to shut down the road so no one get hurt. It was a good thing too. The car weaved in and out, in between the racing cars and along side. Anticipating every move and braced for every impact. The Deadman pulled ahead of the pack as he turned on a dime to head back, yet found the kids were already cutting the course and turned the moment Taker took the led. "Damn cheaters" Taker hissed.

But no matter what the teens tried, he pulled through, beating out the kids and winning the race, fair and square. Taker emerged victorious as he was given his prize money, yet found it a little light. "Seems mightly low considering I was going to fork over ten grand" he announced.

"What more do you want old man!" the teens demanded.

Taker smiled to them. "Is that chrome I see…"

*

"I swore it was right here!"

"Sam, relax, you car couldn't just… never mind"

There was an awkward silence between Kane and Sam. "Dude, where the hell is my car?"

It had been missing for a few hours, well, days. Sam hadn't noticed as he was distracted by the transport truck for some strange reason. Kane didn't think much of it, yet he knew the Deadman had borrowed Sam's car for a few days, claiming there was 'unfinished business' he had to tend to. Taker drove into the parking lot a few minutes later. Sam's car was still in tact and Taker emerged from the diver's side. He gave Sam a good fist full of cash. "Gas money" he muttered and went into the arena without another word. Sam stared down at the wad of cash as Kane only rolled his eyes. "Sometimes, I wonder if I chose the right career" Kane sighed as he followed the Undertaker into the arena.

Sam inspected his car from top to bottom. He was pleased that nothing was damaged. But he wondered why there were chrome car parts in the trunk….

THE END

Author's note.

Ok… I am VERY SORRY it took so long for this. I have worked on my novel for the past two months to enter in a contest for a chance to be published! I will give you more details on if I made it through to the second round sometime in November!


End file.
